Next Great Adventure
by BrokenChosenofEva
Summary: The "Next Great Adventure" arc for the Pilot's Table drabble series. Asuka and Touji survive the apocolypse, and now must face the challenge of living their lives one day at a time.


**Neon Genesis Evangelion**

_From The Ashes_

By D.A.

0

0

Title: Summer Breeze

Prompt: n/a

Word count: 1900+

Rating: T

Story Seed: Asuka secretly always loved the feel of the eternal summer breeze in Japan, no matter how much she might proclaim her wish to go back 'home' to Germany, and wished to never leave it behind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or anything connected to it.

Notes: Finishing the Genophage Cure mission in ME3 again, watching Mordin hum as the room burns around him, I decided I... I wanted to try and portray that poignancy...that sad-yet-content feeling. But at the same time I'm inspired by Tales Within Tales by kitsune13 and their wonderful descriptive style. And who else would I write but my favorite couple, found here in the Pilot's Table drabble series.

Enjoy "The Next Great Adventure" arc in Neon Genesis Evangelion: A Pilot's Table.

3

2

1

Asuka slowly opened her eyes, feeling like she did on a good day when she woke up from a truly restful sleep, her breathing easy and relaxed. The sky above her was an infinitely deep and clear blue, a bunching of leaves and branches partly hiding her from the sun and yet not blocking her view. She felt at peace, in what felt like the first time in a long time, the warmth of the sun pressing into her through her sun dress while the air teased part of the redhead's long tresses across her faintly smiling face. She took a deep breath, the smell of sun-touched grass tickling her nose as the same gentle breeze brought the slightest hint of the ocean to her senses. It was her favorite weather, why she never moved back to Germany.

The young woman pushed herself up, her limbs smoothly and easily lifting her, and she blinked as she looked out across the valley that once held Tokyo-3. Where the gleaming metal fortress had sat was now gentle forest, the green coated mountains and stepped hills around untouched by man or Ramiel's beams and the explosions of the other Angels.

The missing city didn't bother her, and in the back of her mind she knew it should. Knew it should just like she knew she shouldn't be in such a peaceful setting, shouldn't be feeling so at ease and- and healthy. And lonely.

The tree behind her was familiar, tall and broad and casting just enough shade, and looking a short ways further down the gentle slope she recognized the place she and the other two had lain after dealing with Matariel what seemed like a very long ago. And maybe it was just wishful thinking, but she imagined she could still see the gentle outlines their bodies had left in the grass.

She smiled, full and happy, and a touch sad -though she didn't know why and didn't think she wanted to think too long on it either- at the memories that drifted through her mind. Gentle, happy memories of her friends, of the people she'd finally understood were her family. Moments of happiness and peace she hadn't really recognized, no matter how immersed in them she had been. Moments she had treasured, even if she didn't fully notice until now, of her and the ones she'd shared life and danger, victory and pain with. Her, Hikari, Shinji, Rei, and-

"Touji..." she breathed.

"Hey, Asuka." the gentle voice behind her, male and confident and so very missed even when it felt like only moments had passed, made her breath catch in her throat, "How are ya?"

She turned, and instantly focused on his eyes. His brown eyes so dark they seemed to hold a night sky in them, the faint twinkle she always saw showing he was happy to see her. He smiled, the shy smile he gave only her, the one he shared only in private but would sometimes show around their friends. His messy hair shifted in the breeze, and his hands rested in the pockets of his ever present track coat as he stood before her. She planted her hands on her hips, though what she wanted to do was put them on his shoulders and shake him for not coming over and holding her for a second like he did after a difficult fight. And she absently wondered whether that was out of character for her.

"We won?" she asked instead, the tilt of her head and crinkle around her eyes telling him what his eyes told her, and at the same time letting her façade drop just a little so he could see her worry, "They're..."

"Yeah." he sighed, a bone deep sigh that sounded relieved and sad and happy all at once, "Everybody is safe, the kids are safe."

She tensed, clamping down on a sob of relief at knowing the children, _their_ children, had made it. He must have seen her tense, because the next she knew he'd wrapped her in a hug so tight she thought he'd crack ribs if he held her any tighter.

And she knew. Knew that it was him and not a dream, the instant he touched her. Knew this wasn't some dream-scape cooked up by her subconscious while she slept off her injuries in NERV medical after a nasty fight with an angel. Knew that she and Touji-

That they'd-

He'd-

This time, she didn't hold back the choked sob. Finally, finally she let her tears flow, tears she hadn't shed in years since her mother died and her father left her to the oh-so-tender mercies of NERV so very, very long ago. She threw her arms around him and dug her nails into his back, feeling his own hidden tears begin to stain the shoulder strap of her warm yellow sun dress. They cried into each other, for each other, for what felt like forever and only a moment in this suddenly timeless place. When the tears slowed and stopped they continued to hold on, soaking in the feel and warmth of each other for a while longer.

Asuka pulled back just enough to see his face, and seeing the deep swirl of emotions in his eyes she leaned forward without a thought and planted a chaste kiss to his lips. It was shorter than what they'd shared before, but they weren't in any rush. It pulled more tears to her eyes, and she let them pool as she watched the peace fill his before she spoke.

"I love you, you know." her voice was soft, her tears trickling down her cheeks as she gave him a watery, embarrassed smile. She didn't care if it wasn't how she normally acted, normal was something they'd left behind long ago, before they-

"Love ya too Red." his grin was so wide she though it would split his face in two, and his own tears matched hers as he leaned towards her, "Wish I'd said it more often this last time."

"I knew." and she let him kiss her, another chaste kiss. This time when he started to pull back she pressed forward, refusing to let this moment end just yet. Refusing to move beyond this moment of happiness she'd found.

They continued like that, trading kisses back and forth, while the sun hung in the sky and the breeze danced around them. What was next didn't matter, not yet. They felt time didn't mean anything here, and took advantage of this frozen point in time.

0o0o0

Later, when what seemed like hours and moments had passed them by on the hillside, when they'd sat down and held each other, a third presence made itself known. It didn't surprise them, though deep down they knew it should, and they couldn't bring themselves to care.

"Hello Asuka, Touji." the light, feminine voice, so old yet so young, almost seeming to echo as she spoke, drew their gazes behind them, "I'm so proud of you."

"Lilith." Asuka said neutrally, acknowledging the entity they instinctively knew was responsible for the place they found themselves in, "Come to see us off?"

The being, appearing as Rei if she'd been an adult, smiled, and the emotions in it confused her and lit a spark that both frightened and excited her. Lilith walked around to stand before them, looking out over the valley before turning to watch them a moment.

"You did it. You stopped the cycle." she smiled, and this time it was both sad, and so happy the two Pilots couldn't help but smile back, "You won't see me again."

"No epic speech?" Touji grunted, heaving an exaggerated sigh, "Hit-and-run, I feel so used."

Which earned him an amused look and eye roll from Asuka.

"A speech would only be to show you both what you've already realized." Lilith shook her head, smile softening just a touch, "No, I'm merely giving you my farewell before I go beyond and you go home."

The couple froze.

"What do you mean...?" Asuka demanded slowly, fear and hope warring inside her, and in the corner of her eye she can almost see the same expression cross Touji's face, both of them not daring to hope and knowing they can't help but hope anyways.

"Both of you crossed 400% to defeat the Mass Production Evangelions and stop Third Impact. As a result, you fell in my domain. And I saw your hearts again." The Second Angel turned away, waving her hand out at the scenery, "And I knew what I could do as I died."

Asuka's jaw dropped and Touji choked on a curse as the half shattered city began fading into view along with all the damage from the many battles.

"Go. Live."

And then Lilith was gone. So was the perfect world they'd been in, leaving the two of them in their plugsuits while they sat under the ancient tree, their shattered Evas not far away. The change jerked a gasp from them both and they snapped their eyes to each other. The feelings roiling in each others eyes told the same thing: Is this real?

They lunged into each other, embrace just as tight as before and all potential embarrassment over their skin-tight suits completely ignored in favor of _knowing_ the other was there with them. They soaked in each others touch again as the afternoon breeze gently pulled at their hair and the sun hovered over the tops of the mountains on the far side of the fortress that was their home.

"I think..." Touji began, the serious and contemplative tone drawing Asuka's attention, "I think I need tuh marry ya officially, 'fore any more weird shi-"

The young man got no further as Asuka sealed her mouth to his in a mind-searing kiss that lasted until both pulled back and gasped for breath. Gasping, on the edge of tears again much to Asuka's mixed feelings of relief and annoyance at being to so emotional, they watched each other for a moment before Asuka spoke.

"I'll save this yes for when you've got a ring, Stooge."

Their mixed laughter echoed over the hills around them as they climbed to their feet and set off for the city, hand in hand and knowing their family was waiting ahead of them while their past lay, hopefully, finally, behind them.

1

2

3

A/N: Yes, this is a teaser of the ending for Not What You Bargained For. -wink- enjoy it!


End file.
